In solid propellants, the problem of smoke in the exhaust gases exists. This smoke is undesirable in the exhaust gases since this gives the enemy data for pin pointing the sites from which missiles are being fired. Smokeless type propellants containing both HMX (cyclotetramethylenetetranitroamine) and ammonium perchlorate have been used in propellants of this type. Acrylic prepolymers have been used in NF propellants containing ammonium perchlorate and HMX as the oxidizer. The techniques for preparing and formulating propellant compositions of these types is well known to those skilled in the art.
As an example of propellant compositions utilizing HMX as the oxidizer for the propellant, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,868. Other prior propellant compositions have used HMX and ammonium perchlorate as the oxidizer.
Even in view of the prior art, there still exists a need for a solid propellant with a minimum amount of smoke in the exhaust gases and with performance approaching that of solid propellants that have more smoke in the exhaust gases.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a solid propellant composition that has a reduced amount of smoke in the exhaust gases thereof.
A further object of this invention is to provide an oxidizer that can be used instead of HMX or HMX and ammonium perchlorate in propellant formulations.